Please Watson ?
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Holmes veut essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Il doit juste convaincre Watson. Warning : boyxboy


**Please Watson ?**

Coucou à toutes et à tous. Voici une nouvelle traduction, mais cette fois ci sur Sherlock Holmes, des films que j'aime tout particulièrement. J'apprécie bien évidemment aussi les écrits de l'unique Arthur Conan Doyle. Les films étaient bien réussis cependant, car je dois l'avouer que rien que d'avoir vu Robert Downey Junior et Jude Law à l'affiche...c'était très très tentant ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à supremegreendragon de permettre cette traduction. (Thanks again miss for agree this translation in French. Your works are so great ! See u soon !)

Bref, trève de bavardage. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.(

je traduis les reviews la plupart du temps pour les envoyer à l'auteur :D Bis).

…

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Sherlock Holmes.

Summary : Holmes veut essayer quelque chose de nouveau, il doit juste convaincre Watson.

Warning : Slash / Smut.

...

« Retirez ça de mon visage. » dit Watson en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le papier.

« Ce n'est pas sur vôtre visage, c'est dans ma main. »

« Retirez ce que vous avez dans vos mains de mon-...Pendant combien de temps allons-nous avoir cette conversation ? »

Parce que honnêtement, à chaque fois que Holmes voudrait s'entretenir de quelque chose de trop personnel avec Watson, c'était exactement de quoi il parlait. La chose sur le visage de Watson était une nouvelle canne que Holmes avait acheté aujourd'hui pour des raisons inconnues. Holmes avait un sourire sournois sur le visage.

« Mettez là dans votre bouche. »

Watson déchira le papier et le jeta sur le côté. Ses sourcils froncés tandis qu'il jette un regard froid à son ami. Holmes était debout en face de lui. Watson était assis, confortablement sur son siège favoris jusqu'à ce que Holmes ne gâche ce moment de paix. Le détective le regarda avec impatience, approchant le bout de la canne plus près de Watson.

« Je ne met pas une canne dans ma bouche. » dit doucement Watson, faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son dernier mot.

« Bien, si vous ne voulez pas mettre cela dans votre bouche je connais autre cho- »

« Je ne met rien dans ma bouche, sauf s'il s'agit de nourriture. Bien, à présent veuillez retirer ça de mon visage. »

« Ce n'est pas sur votre visage, c'est dans ma- »

« RETIREZ CA DE MON VISAGE ! »

Holmes ne fut pas déconcerté par l'énervement soudain et particulièrement violent de son ami. C'était même assez amusant.

« Chéri, pourquoi ne voulez vous pas satisfaire mes fantaisies ? »

Watson se frotta les tempes, fatigué. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une journée normale avec Holmes ? Etait-ce trop de demandé ?

Son amant avait toujours mille idées dans sa tête, et quand Holmes a une idée, il veut à tout prix l'essayer. La semaine passée, Holmes a voulu essayer le sexe oral, chose à laquelle Watson avait toujours répondu non. C'était juste de trop pour Watson. Il est vrai qu'il dormait avec Holmes et ils se sont pris chacun l'un après l'autre mais il avait toujours pensé que le sexe oral était trop étrange.

Et dégoûtant. Et érotique mais Watson ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Mais peu importe combien de fois il déclinait, le sujet revenait toujours à la surface. Holmes était obstiné, il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais Watson voulait que leurs relations sexuelles soient tout de même de l'ordre du respectable. Enfin, aussi respectable que deux hommes ensemble pouvaient l'être.

« Vos fantaisies sont trop bizarres à mon goût. »

« Pardon ? Citez une de mes fantaisies qui serait étranges ! »

« Les menottes, la laisse, prétendre que je suis votre docteur pervers qui va vous ausculter, prétendre que je suis un criminel et que vous êtes le détective qui va trouver des indices en utilisant des méthodes érotiques, manger des fruits sur mon corps nu, faire l'amour à un endroit où nous sommes pratiquement sûr d'être vus... »

Holmes rigola. « Ce ne sont pas de bizarres fantaisies. Vous devriez entendre ce que mon frère fait. »

« Non je ne devrais pas, et je ne veux pas. »

« C'est un voyeur. »

« Bon sang, Holmes je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir. »

La canne était encore trop près du visage de Watson. Le docteur la repoussa mais Holmes la replaça. Watson se leva de sa chaise. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas lire en peu plus aujourd'hui.

Holmes lui faisait maintenant les yeux de chiot. Watson leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit la lèvre inférieure de son amant se plisser. Voir le détective comme ça lui aurait presque envie de mettre cette fichue canne dans sa bouche pour rendre Holmes content. C'était comme ci Holmes avait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir d'être adorable.

Mais Watson savait comment se protéger des yeux de chiot. Il détourna son regard afin de ne plus le voir.

Il était temps de faire autre chose. Quelque chose où Holmes ne pourrait le déranger. Et il savait exactement quoi faire.

« Je sors marcher un peu. »

Il allait prendre son manteau lorsque Holmes le saisit par la main. Watson lui jeta un regard. Les yeux de chiot n'avaient pas disparus, ils avaient même gagnés en intensité.

« Ne me laissez pas seul Watson. Allons prendre un bain. »

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment propre lorsque nous prenons un bain. » souligna Watson.

« Être propre n'est pas vraiment le but. » sourit Holmes.

Les yeux de Watson roulèrent jusqu'au plafond, et il n'y avait que Holmes pour l'obliger à rouler des yeux ainsi, et d'une certaine façon il aimait bien cela. Holmes lui sourit de façon reconnaissante.

« Par ailleurs, si je vous laissais aller à votre ''promenade'', vous auriez perdu votre argent pour votre part du loyer. »

Cela prit Watson au dépourvu.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller dépenser mon argent. »

« Bien sûr, Watson, bien sûr que non. » confirma Holmes de façon sarcastique.

Holmes le connaissait bien, parfois même trop bien à son goût. Il lui semblait même que sa petite balade tombait à l'eau à présent.

« Bien. Allons prendre un bain. »

Watson et Holmes se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

X

« Holmes ! Vous allez encore avoir du savon dans les yeux ! »

Holmes appliqua une trop grosse quantité de savon sur son visage, le frottant vigoureusement contre ses paupières. Il était assis près du robinet, tandis que Watson se tenait à l'autre coin de la baignoire. Holmes ouvrit le robinet, prit un peu d'eau dans le creux de ses mains et s'aspergea le visage avec.

Un instant après, Holmes poussa un cri.

« J'ai du savon dans les yeux, Watson. »

Le docteur saisit un vêtement mouillé et le frotta sur la zone sensible. Holmes le prit des mains de Watson et commença à frotter par lui même. Quand il eut terminé, il soupira lourdement.

« Vous êtes le meilleur homme qu'une femme puisse rêver d'avoir. » plaisanta Holmes.

« Bien, dans ce cas peut-être que je devrais me trouver une femme. » gloussa Watson.

« Ne pensez même pas à cela. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le cœur de Watson eut un raté tandis qu'il prit une grande respiration.

« Dr Watson ? Est-ce que c'est vous ? » demanda Mme Hudson.

« Um. Oui, Mme Hudson ? »

« Avez vous vu M. Holmes ? Certaines de ces expériences sont sorties de leurs cages. »

« Pourquoi les avez vous laissé sortir ? » demanda Holmes méchamment.

Watson se frappa le front. Il y eu un silence embarrassant après cela. Embarrassant pour Watson. Pas pour Holmes.

« M. Holmes ? Vous êtes ici vous aussi ? »

Réfléchis Watson. Vite.

« Il a une infection et je le soigne. »

« Dans la salle de bain ? »

« Ca fonctionne mieux si c'est dans la salle de bain. » mentit stupidement Watson.

Holmes utilisait le vêtement pour frotter la poitrine de Watson. Watson se délecta de la sensation chaude du frottement du tissu contre sa peau. Le tissu glissa vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dangereusement proche de l'entre-jambe du docteur. Il le savait, il n'allait pas du tout se laver.

« Um, Mme Hudson, ce serait mieux que vous partiez à présent. » Watson essayait de garder sa voix stable quand le vêtement s'enroula autour de son membre. Le pouce de Holmes caressa la pointe du sexe langoureusement. Watson pencha sa tête en avant pour embrasser Holmes.

Ses lèvres vinrent jusqu'à son oreille et il la mordilla malicieusement.

Holmes gémit doucement, un sourire ravi lui étira les lèvres. Il appliqua une pressure sur la bite de Watson et ce dernier le récompensa en baisant son cou exposé. L'eau commença à être tiède mais aucun des deux hommes ne le remarqua.

« Bien Docteur. Prévenez moi quand vous aurez terminé, je n'ai pas envie de voir des souris errantes trop longtemps. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Holmes regarda Watson de façon très sérieuse.

« J'ai envie de le sucer. S'il vous plaît Watson. »

Sa voix était calme et pleine de luxure. Watson sentait le sang lui monter aux joues suite à la demande de son amant. Holmes quémandait tellement bien...Ca aurait presque donné envie à Watson de céder. Presque.

« Non. Nous ne ferons pas cela. »

Le détective bouda d'une mine coléreuse pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva soudainement pour sortir de la baignoire et se sécher, laissant Watson seul allongé dans l'eau.

« Holmes, vous agissez comme un enfant,» dit Watson « vous n'avez pas ce que vous voulez alors vous partez et boudez. »

Holmes frottait ses cheveux mouillés avec la serviette. Il se tourna pour regarder le docteur. En moins d'une seconde, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un triste sourire. Watson détestait(et aimait secrètement) lorsqu'il faisait cela.

« Je vais vous convaincre. »

« Bonne chance dans ce cas. » murmura Watson.

X

« S'il vous plaît Watson ? »

« Non. »

Watson ne pouvait pas croire ce que Holmes voulait qu'il fasse cette fois ci. Enfin, si il pouvait y croire, mais il ne le voulait pas.

Holmes lui fit ses yeux de chien battu mais Watson refusa de le regarder.

« J'ai dit non. C'est trop étrange. »

Holmes sourit.

« C'était aussi ce que vous disiez à propos du sexe oral. »

« Nous n'allons pas faire l'amour devant Mycroft ! » trancha Watson.

« Mais pensez un peu à quel point ce pourrait être stimulant- »

« Non ! »

Holmes lui fit son sourire de diable.

« Je vais vous convaincre. »


End file.
